


[Podfic] Black Coffee and Chai

by Sunfreckle



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Backgroud Éposette, Blind Date, CW swearing, First Dates, First Meetings, Montparnasse POV, Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, cw cigarettes, cw misgendering mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfreckle/pseuds/Sunfreckle
Summary: Podfic for Opium_du_Peuple's lovely story "Black Coffee and Chai"...Eponine and Cosette are in love, and they want everyone to feel the same way. Montparnasse happens to be on the receiving end of their matchmaking schemes as they set him up on a blind date, unbeknown to him. What's really infuriating, though, is that is date is annoyingly cute!





	[Podfic] Black Coffee and Chai

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Black Coffee and Chai](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501238) by [Opium_du_Peuple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opium_du_Peuple/pseuds/Opium_du_Peuple). 



> Recorded for Les Mis Podfic Week 2018 and out of extreme fondness for this story~

  

Download from mediafire:

 

[Podfic Black Coffee and Chai](http://www.mediafire.com/file/p9e502cciy91a5c/Podfic_Black_Coffee_and_Chai.mp3/file)

 

[Running time: 16:24 min | File size: 11.2 MB]

 

Podfic with music and one sound effect for scene transition.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to BadassIndustries for beta-listening!


End file.
